projectblackoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Perfections/HK416 Omega Suddenly Removed Without Refunds? Smells like something's going to be very wrong with Blackshot.
We've just took a quick visit to the horrible Blackshot forums where many of our fellow Blackshot professionals are silenced by AGs and SPs, who serve as minions for the GM and Garena. Just a few moments later, we stumbled upon an official notice saying that the overpowered HK 416 Omega will be removed, and with it's bundle collecting program stopped. And there's no refund. This post apparently caused the rage fest of the heavy GS players, pissing those who devote all of their money on a worthless virtual overpowered weapon in a pay to win game. Many posted demanding a refund. Others, left lost of hope or extremely pissed. Morever, the GMs stated that there is no refund. Yes, no refund. Not even a cent. Of course, this sudden removal has to do with the death of Blackshot, in which we posted videos of it earlier, and is heavily related to the pay to win system that is present in Blackshot. If not, why do you think this overpowered weapon is suddenly removed? All the while you can just have a seat while releasing costly monthly bundles for the HK 416 Omega, and when the time comes, you'll get lots of profit and GS players will continue playing. Why the sudden removal? It's simple. This is a subliminal sign that the GM gave us. Remember in the past exposes we made, when we discover that the Welcome Home Packages has to do with the GM's short-team goals? Same goes here. First of all, the sudden removal of the HK 416 Omega coincides with the fact that Blackshot is slowly losing players. Even the Malaysian servers are getting empty day by day. Back in 2014, when the Singaporean community left the game en masse, the Malaysian servers are still packed with players, until the point where the unpopular Johor servers, Perak servers are found full. Now, in 2015, not only that these servers became vacant, even the popular Kuala Lumpur servers are slowly losing traffic with lesser players getting in each day. And why players leave? Because of the pay to win system in Blackshot. Everyone knew this. And more players are now against the pay to win system in Blackshot, many of them protesting in the forums, only to be returned with a supression from Garena's minions AGs and SPs. In fact, Blackshot's population dropped drastically to the point that the Feedback and Suggestions section were unactive with months-old posts still hanging around. To make a comparision, between 2012 and 2014 the Feedback and Suggestions section were bombed with posts telling GMs to add re-skinned guns or ridiculous features like zombie mode and catching mode. See how this goes? It got worse. Right now, as we said, Blackshot is facing it's death slowly thanks to the pay to win system. Players eventually left, and now they really did. This sudden removal also made the GMs' thoughts on the deep spots of their hearts very clear: They knew this game is going to die. And they are trying to leech every single dollar from the players before it shuts off, the more the better. They know that the pay to win system is bad for the game, it will lead to the death of a game, and yet greed has flooded their minds causing all these problems. So instead of supplying support on a permanent overpowered GS weapon, they removed it for absolutely no reason. They knew this game is dying, and thus what's the point of having a permanent overpowered GS weapon for all GS players with their money forever in the GM's pocket, when the game dies at the very moment they owned it? This removal is like a big slap to those GS players, but if they removed it for no reason, prepare for the worst. If the GS players get this weapon and later on the game announces closure, ain't they pissed off? This removal is meant to piss off GS players earlier so that they aren't that pissed off later. Meanwhile, it's not just this removal that is linked to the GM's acknowledgement of the game being f*cked up badly by the pay to win system, the lack of monthly patches also comes to play. Before this, the GMs used to vacuum money from GS players with the monthly release of overpowered GS weapons, and profits boosted solely relying on monthly patches. They used to loving releasing new patches because it's a cash portal right in front of their eyes. Right now, they delayed these patches, with the last patch being the Supreme Target patch which introduces a BP gun, 2 Gachapon GS guns and nothing else. No new maps, nothing. Months passed and nothing new. What does this mean? Simple. They are subliminally saying that they gave up their support on Blackshot and wanted to let the game die by itself. And that time is coming near. So be prepared, fellow Blackshot players. This game is going to die any sooner, so just enjoy the game while it lasts! Good luck! Signing off, Over and out. Category:Blog posts